


My pony

by pietromaximoffsimp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, F/M, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromaximoffsimp/pseuds/pietromaximoffsimp
Summary: Tony finds it hard to focus on Avenger's meeting and the reason to it is very much of American thing.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 12





	My pony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke.

“Anyways.” Tony stated when Steve finally sat down. The devilish grin on the man’s face were total opposite of his usual uptightness. 

“I was saying- “Again Tony was interrupted with Steve’s smirk. Scott and Rhodey looked at each other. Both of their facial expressions reflected confusion. Steve was up again. He was walking back to his chair with a glass of water.

“Do you have a problem, Rogers?” The sound of Tony’s voice was confronting. Steve shook his head still smiling. Rhodey was about to say something but Bruce disturbed by rushing to the room. He looked happy and he was nearly jumping up and down.

“Who handed the big green guy a million dollars?” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Natasha said yes.” Bruce brushed off Tony’s comment. Steve got up slowly and walked to Bruce patting his shoulder. 

“Congrats. Really.” He assured when Bruce looked apologizing. Tony struggled to find words. His eyes were constantly dragged way lower than Steve’s waist and he needed to get himself together. He passed Steve who took couple of steps back.

“Yes. Congrats Banner. Amazing.” Tony muttered blinking. 

“He’s been weird all day.” Scott shrugged his shoulders. Rhodey nodded and Tony lifted his hands up.

“I have no idea what you mean?”

“Exactly. He’s always like that. Aren’t you?” Steve teased from the back. Tony turned around to him.

“Screw you, Rogers.”

Steve bursted out in laughter. Now Bruce was as puzzled than Rhodey and Scott. Before they left, they kept asking was Tony okay and Tony assert multiple times that everything was perfectly fine. When everyone where finally gone and Tony was looking after them from the window, he noted to himself:

“That is an America’s ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a one-shot and will be part of my Marvel one-shots.


End file.
